


Cherry Popsicles

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Popsicles, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory tries something new.  Dustin is definitely a fan of it.</p><p>6/2 new part added</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Boltschick2612 and i were talking about eating popsicles while writing hockey porn. so i literally ate a popsicle, while writing hockey porn about popsicles.

Summer training camp is brutal. It’s sweaty and hot and exhausting. Dustin and Cory have just gotten back to their shared apartment after a grueling training session. Dustin collapses on the floor in the living room and declares himself dead, sprawling on his stomach.

Cory laughs and falls on the floor next to him. Dustin wheezes dramatically and throws a hot arm over Cory’s chest. The brunette growls and throws the arm off, “Too hot for that, bro.” Dustin shrugs and rolls back over onto his back.

Cory is somehow still out of breath and is panting slightly beside Dustin closes his eyes and tries to ignore it. When he starts to feel blood rushing south he flops a hand out and slaps Cory’s stomach gently, “Stop breathing so annoyingly.” Cory snorts and sits up. “Do we have like….Italian water ice or something?” He asks tiredly. 

Dustin thinks for a moment and tips his head so he can see Cory. “I think we have popsicles? Go look.” Cory groans disgustedly and flops backwards again. “Too lazy.” He mutters. Dustin represses the fond sigh that threatens to escape and closes his eyes instead.

After a few minutes Dustin is starting to doze off, and if he had the energy he would get up and at least lay on the couch. He startles slightly when Cory shifts next to him and stands up. “Where are you going?” Dustin huffs. The brunette rolls his eyes and says, “Popsicles, duh!” and disappears into the kitchen. 

Cory returns a moment later with two packaged popsicles and a big grin. He extends a hand to Dustin and the blond reluctantly takes it and lets himself be pulled into a sitting position. Dustin takes his popsicle and scoots back against the couch, Cory plops down on the floor in front of Dustin, a few feet away.

Cory eagerly rips the packaging off the popsicle and throws the wrapper on the ground. Dustin unwraps his own and tries not to watch as Cory does his best to swallow his own popsicle whole. Dustin bites off the top of his grape popsicle and stares at the remaining part. He refuses to look over, even as Cory moans happily and makes disgusting slurping noises.

“Oh my god.” Cory says and slides his lips back down the popsicle. Dustin hesitantly looks over, immediately feeling heat rise in his face and blood rush away from his head. He coughs lightly and tries to joke, “Jesus, Cory. Can you not deep throat the popsicle?” 

Cory looks up at Dustin through his dark lashes, blue eyes daring him to do something. Oh. So that’s what this is then. Dustin swallows hard, his eyes widening. Cory moans and bobs his head, lips turning bright red from the popsicle. 

“Cory…” Dustin says quietly. The brunette smiles around the popsicle and gives Dustin a look that speaks volumes. Cory’s pupils blow up and his blue eyes turn darker. Dustin nods slowly, not breaking eye contact as he reaches out and puts his own popsicle back into the wrapper and setting it on the floor nearby.

Cory lets his popsicle hang from his mouth and crawls on all fours over to Dustin. The blond thinks it shouldn’t be nearly as attractive as it is. Cory pushes Dustin’s legs apart and Dustin chokes a little when he sees a trail of cherry red popsicle juice sliding down Cory’s chin. Dustin leans forward as Cory’s hands unzip the blond’s jeans. Dustin takes the popsicle out of Cory’s mouth and lick from Cory’s chin up to his lips. Dustin’s entire world zeros in on the taste of cherry as he kisses Cory.

Cory pushes Dustin’s pants down slightly and pulls his cock out of his boxers, breaking the kiss to look at the blond slyly. Cory leans forward, biting off the tip of the popsicle and grinning at Dustin. The brunette rolls the chunk of popsicle around in him mouth as the slides his lips down over Dustin’s cock.

Dustin knows it shouldn’t feel as good as it does. He’s not supposed to like it when there is something cold being expertly spun around his dick. But it is _so good._ Dustin gasps and tips his head back until it rests on the couch and he gently rests his free hand on the back of Cory’s neck. Cory bobs his head and slides his red-stained lips all the way down.

Dustin’s head falls forwards and he groans loudly when Cory pulls off him. He watches with interest as the brunette bites off another chunk of popsicle and smirks up at him before sinking back down on Dustin’s cock. Dustin can hardly keep from thrusting up as Cory presses against the spot just behind his balls and spirals the icy chunk around Dustin’s cock. Then Cory pulls of so just Dustin’s tip is in his mouth, looks up at the blond, and presses the ice just under the head of Dustin’s cock.

Dustin comes harder than he can _ever_ remember. Cory sucks again, then pulls off, crunching the ice and swallowing everything. Dustin’s whole lower body feels like jelly and his vision is fuzzy at the edges when Cory crawls up to sit between Dustin’s legs. 

The blond grins and huffs a laugh and puts his hand on Cory’s hip, “Just a minute bud, still can’t see straight.” Cory grins at that and takes the melting popsicle from Dustin’s other hand. Dustin sighs when licks the popsicle from the bottom to the top then takes the whole thing in his mouth again. Dustin shakes his head and unbuttons Cory’s pants, pushing them down and pulling Cory’s dick out of his boxers. Cory doesn’t take long, a series of quick pulls and expert twists of the wrist and Cory throws his head back, popsicle still clutched between teeth, and comes with a grunt.

“God, where did you even learn that?” Dustin laughs as Cory bites off the last bit of his popsicle, crunching it with a grin. Cory shrugs, still grinning, “Just inventive I guess.” He says and laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this really necessary? i dont know... oh well.

Dustin is idly scanning the shelves in the super market when he is startled by something warm and wet dart up the shell of his ear. He recoils and turns abruptly. Cory is standing a few paces away, a mischievous smirk on his lips and a box of freezer pops proudly held out in front of him. He winks and arches an eyebrow at Dustin.

Dustin scoffs and takes the box, dropping it into the shopping cart and walking away. Cory bounces up alongside him, grinning like he just won something. Dustin feels his cheeks tinge pink and he rolls his eyes. 

When they go to check out his face turns red and he feels heat creep up his neck when the guy behind the register scans and bags the ice pops. Rationally, he knows the kid has no idea, but it doesn’t matter.

~~~TicTok~~~~

The following evening finds Dustin laying on his stomach on the bed skyping with his sister. He is facing towards the door when Cory leans up against door frame shirtless and smiling softly. One hand is behind his back and the other is in his jeans pocket. Dustin smiles at him over the top of the laptop and then continues listening his sister’s tale about a girl in her class getting suspended for shameless flirting with a student teacher.

Dustin furrows his brow and looked up when he hears something crinkling. He glances up and does a double take as Cory licks from the bottom of the freezer pop all the way to the top, then wraps his lips around it, his eyes fluttering closed.

Dustin gapes for a moment, his sister noticing and asking him what is wrong. He forces himself to redirect his attention to her and quickly assures her nothing is wrong and tells her he will call her tomorrow.

As soon as the Skype is ended he slams the laptop shut and rolls off the mattress, pushing the laptop underneath the bed. Cory saunters over, shooting Dustin _looks_ the whole way across the room until they are standing just inches apart. Cory reaches up and spins Dustin’s baseball hat around backwards, resting his arm across Dustin’s shoulders and going up on his toes slightly to kiss the blond.

Dustin puts his hands on Cory’s hips and smiles into the kiss. Cory’s lips and tongue are slowly getting the warmth back to them. He tastes vaguely of the blueberry ice pop. Corey pulls back and pushed the flavored ice up and bites off the top. He wiggles an eye brow and pushes Dustin back towards the bed.

Cory presses Dustin into the mattress and grasps the plastic sheath of the freezer pop in his mouth as he pushes Dustin’s shirt up. Dustin lifts his shoulders and allows Cory to pull the shirt over his head. Dustin runs his hands down Cory’s chest and unbuttons Cory’s jeans. Cory tosses Dustin’s shirt onto the floor and sucks the freeze pop noisily.

Cory has a piece of the ice pop in between his teeth as he smirks sneakily at Dustin and shimmies down Dustin’s torso. He puts his lips on Dustin’s nipple and swirls his tongue around pushing the ice chunk in circles. Dustin splays his hands on Cory’s back, then puts them behind his own head as Cory slides lower. 

Cory has the ice chunk in between his lips and he is dragging it across Dustin’s skin, causing his skin to heat even as goose bumps pop up. Corey glances up at Dustin then wraps his lips around Dustin’s half-hard cock and swirling the nearly melted cube around.

Cory pulls off and stands up, letting the freezer pop dangle from his lips as he pushes his pants down off his hips and grinning around the wrapper at Dustin.

Cory crawls pulls a condom and lube out of the dresser drawer and then walks back to the bed, sucking the wrapper of the freezer pop. Cory plops down next to Dustin, and the blond rolls over on top of him. Dustin bites down on Cory’s neck, sucking a dark bruise.

Cory has dropped the freezer pop onto the bed next to him as Dustin moves down his body. Cory tosses his head back and groans. Dustin starts just above Cory’s pubic bone and plants gentle kisses up the zipper-like scar, ending just above where Cory’s belly button should be. Cory squirms and puts a hand in Dustin’s hair, tugging loosely at the strands.

Dustin lick up and down the scar before moving back up to lay on top of Cory. Cory rolls them over and sits astride Dustin’s thighs, grinning and grabbing the freezer pop again. Cory has the freezer pop between his lips and sucks it as he tears open the condom and rolls it down Dustin’s length. He gives Dustin a completely sinful look as hi drips some lube down over the condom and rubs it around.

Cory lifts his hips up and carefully guides Dustin in. He sinks down with a groan and takes another bit of the popsicle into his mouth and tosses the wrapper with the remainder onto the other side of the bed. He rocks his hips experimentally, gradually building up a rhythm as he leans back down to trail the ice between his lips across Dustin’s chest. Dustin groans and shivers when Cory kisses behind his ear, trailing the ice along Dustin’s jaw to his lips.

Dustin tastes the blueberry vibrantly as he kisses Cory’s cool mouth. Cory is rotating his hips slowly and gasps, sitting up and letting his head fall backwards. Dustin places his hands on Cory’s hips and helps him lift up and slid back down.

Dustin brings on hand to Cory’s front, tracing his fingers down Cory’s thick scar and wrapping his hand around Cory’s length. Cory’s curly dark hair is bouncing with Cory’s every move. Dustin strokes Cory firmly, twisting slightly at the end of each pull. Cory moans and bites his lip, his head falling forward as he comes. Dustin presses up into Cory and comes as well as Cory spurts onto his chest.

Cory stills his movement all except for his rapid breathing as Dustin rubs his hands up the brunette’s thighs and resting them on his hips. He helps Cory pull up off and tries not to fuss over the slight wince that crosses Cory’s face. Dustin pulls the condom off and drops it over the edge of the bed as Cory lays down to Dustin’s left and sighs into the blond’s neck. Dustin threads his fingers into the hair at the back of Cory’s neck and turns slightly on his side to try to look the brunette. 

“Ya’okay?” Dustin murmurs. Cory stretches and inhales deeply, letting the breath out slowly as he nods. “Awesome.” He says with a lazy half grin, his blue eyes looking a little glassy. Cory splays a hand over Dustin’s chest and makes a face, giggling. “You are all sticky!” Dustin laughs too and replies, “Who’s fault is that? You and your popsicles…”

Cory grins and sits up on an elbow, kissing Dustin’s chin and murmuring, “I can fix that.” Winking and leaning down.

~~~TicTok~~~~

Nearly a week has passed since the last “Popsicle event” as Dustin has come to think of it, when Dustin is sitting at the kitchen table, chewing his nails and reviewing practice drills on the borrowed ipad. Cory calls, “Tic.” And Dustin looks up, is thumb poised by his mouth, nail bitten between his teeth. He cracks up laughing at the obscure scene. 

Cory’s lips are stretched around a big, orange, penis shaped popsicle. Dustin lets his head fall forward, burying his face in his hands and he laughs hysterically. When he glances back up, Cory has leaned back against the doorframe and is smirking obscenely around it. The brunette wiggles an eye brow suggestively as he moves to leave, looking over his shoulder and jerking his head for Dustin to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry :)


End file.
